fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Colonel Krukov/Agent Data Logs
Welcome Agent Welcome to the database of highly classified material. This contains information on: Agent Field Reports, Experiment Logs, and Artefact Studies. By reading this, you agree that should this information become compromised, the traitor will be found and dealt with immediately. Should you be found guilty of giving out this information, you may find yourself being thrown into a nightmarish hell. Thank you for your cooperation and behalf of all Agents, we wish have a nice day. Prerequisites for war *Hax/Power: **Summoning **Access beyond 4-Dimensions to summon allies *An Alliance: **Massed produced soldiers (S.C.A.R) **Elite Heavy Hitters (F.E.Z) **Beings of the Light/Good (?) **Other valuable troops/summons **Viable Superweapons (?) **Huge Economic Backbone **Heroes ***Heroes of Valindor (Not Recruited) ***Orc Horde (Not Recruited) ***Rebellious Heroes (Not Recruited) ***U.A.C (Not Recruited) **Beings from other Multiverses Main Field Reports Heroes of Valindor The Birth of a Conquest Wrath of a Tyrant Dawn of Silence Rebellious Heroes Full Time Rush Big Game Hunter The Whopper F.E.Z Contact: Earth The Portal Predicament How the World Ends Operation Endgame Welcome to the U.A.C The Eternal Engagement Operation Endgame Misc Field Reports Report from Head Agent Day 0: Today is the start of a new beginning, the pieces are being placed on the board and very soon the game will be begin. I can only hope that we will succeed in our mission and if our nightmares shall become reality, there is always the back-up plan if push comes to shove. I don't see us losing, not with them on our side, but what we are up against, I can only have faith that the higher powers our in our favour. Agent out. Transmission ends Species Encounters Log 001 - The "Data Ghost" Upon entry to a technological advanced universe, specifically this would be the renaissance era of any standard timeline, an Agent encountered what seemed to be a war between humanity and a failed experiment of which they tried to advance themselves to become "beings of information". Said era had a lot of rich resources and could provide a good backbone to an industry for warfare. The main focus for the Agent was to try and defeat the so called Data Ghost, as it had a few valuable abilities for could be invaluable to our cause. Abilities Displayed: *One Hit Kill - This unfortunately caused our Agent to retreat from the Matrix as the energy absorption was too much. *Intangibility - Said being was able to phase through solid matter. Gaining this ability will be invaluable for infiltration missions *Absorption/Statistics Amplification - Was able to absorb energies from the Agents laser weapons. This could be helpful when fighting beings beyond our physical strength. *Power Nullification - Negating Regeneration of up to an atomic level may be useful as Agents have noticed that regeneration is a common ability shared to unique species/individuals. *Duplication - While the term "Strength in numbers" is valid strategy, we are already infinite in numbers, so not really useful for us. Conclusion: Threat Level 6/10 - Whilst this species looks unstoppable in nature, it has several flaws that make it not that much of a threat. It can't fly, therefore leaving the planet is unlikely. They also are not that fast compared to us. Having the ability to summon will prove useful down the line as these beings will make great cannon fodder. Transmission Ends Lab Testing: Prior to the testing we discovered that an Agent would be neutralised to the instant kill of the subject, however after absorbing the influence of the subject, the Agent completely absorbed the subject and started to display incredible new abilities to help further our cause. *'OHK:' Testing inside a simulation, the Agent was able to touch them and absorb them into itself. Just like the Data Ghost could, the being would break down into pure information and be neutralised. *'Power Nullification:' Similar to that of a Data Ghost, the Agents can now nullify regeneration as shown when an Agent was able to nullify it against an Undead Lord which was well fed. *'Statistics Amplification/Energy Absorption:' The Agent tried absorbing varies power supplies to try and amplify power. The effect was only moderately effective, but an increase in power was shown nonetheless. *'Intangibility:' A whole assortment of projectiles was fired at the Agent, and the only successful matter that was able to touch the Agent was that of light and energy. Unfortunately duplication was not achievable, but the theory behind this is that because of our infinite number, the laws of physics dictate that infinity plus 1 is always infinity. Overall the testing was a success and all of our Agents shall be able to use these powers with great efficiency on the field. Transmission Ends Log 002 - "S.C.A.R" Subject appears to be an A.I in complete control of various models of artificial constructs. Said being seemed to be welcoming and peaceful towards a new life form. The Drones escorted the Agent to the main A.I mainframe in which a conversation took place. The first conversation seemed to go well, and hopefully we can make a deal in which we can acquire the services of "S.C.A.R", so we can use their units as our main military force. Conclusion: Usefulness Level 9/10 - Serve as a great main force for our lead military. Since they are A.I constructs, this should prevent any infection/conversion to the opposing forces, however additional countermeasures will be taken to make sure that the intelligence is more powerful and resistant to any external threats. Transmission Ends Experiment Logs Artefact Reports Valindor Reports Rebellious Heroes Reports F.E.Z Transmission Logs UAC Transmission Logs Category:Blog posts Category:Operation Endgame